The invention relates to a skin care device as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
Such a skin care device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is commercially available and is accordingly generally known. The housing of the known skin care device is of elongate shape, the cleaning tool being provided substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the housing, projecting therefrom, in a region of a housing end. The cleaning tool comprises a substantially circular padding holder which can be driven into rotation and to which a cleaning padding, which constitutes the padding configuration, is connected, which padding consists of a soft felt-type material. The cleaning padding is provided first and foremost for cleaning skin regions of a human face, which cleaning is advantageous in particular after a treatment of the facial skin with water vapor, for example by means of a so-called facial sauna. It was found with the known skin care device that skin particles detached from the skin and dirt particles detached from the skin penetrate comparatively deeply into the cleaning padding as a result of the felt-type nature of the cleaning padding in the case of a longer use of the skin care device, which has the result that it is at least very cumbersome to clean the cleaning padding to such an extent that it is restored to a perfect hygienic state again. In addition, it was found with the known skin care device that the padding material is comparatively strongly and quickly worn away, which is also undesirable.
The invention has for its object to avoid the problems described above and to improve a skin care device as mentioned in the opening paragraph by simple means and in a simple manner, so as to provide an improved skin care device with which a faultless cleaning function is maintained also after a longer period of use, while a comparatively strong pollution of the padding is avoided.
To achieve the above object, a skin care device is provided that is constructed for cleaning skin regions, in particular skin regions of a human face,
The measures according to the invention achieve in a very simple manner that a highly satisfactory cleaning of the skin is safeguarded at all times. It should be noted here that so-called microfiber tissues have proved their eminent suitability for cleaning purposes in the home for some time. The idea, however, to utilize such a microfiber tissue also for cleaning purposes in a skin care device has never before arisen. A further advantage of the cleaning tool with padding regions made of microfiber tissue for the purpose of making contact with skin regions lies in the fact that it is possible to carry out a so-called moisture treatment during operation of the skin care device, i.e. in that the microfiber tissue is moistened.
A skin care device according to the invention may be so constructed that the entire padding configuration consists of a microfiber tissue, which is preferably directly connected to the padding holder. It is particularly preferred, however, when the padding configuration comprises a padding interior and a padding cover, the padding interior is enveloped by the padding cover, and the padding cover is made from a microfiber tissue material. Such a construction is advantageously inexpensive. The use of a padding cover of a microfiber tissue in such a construction has the advantage, furthermore, that the penetration of dirt particles and/or skin particles into the region of the padding interior of the cleaning tool is reduced to an advantageously small amount, so that also a perfect cleaning of the cleaning tool is safeguarded at all time. Such a cleaning may take place, for example, in a washing machine.
In preferred embodiments of a skin care device according to the invention, a skin care device is provided in which
the padding configuration comprises a padding interior and a padding cover, and/or
the padding interior is enveloped by the padding cover, and the padding cover is made from a microfiber tissue material; and/or
the padding interior is made from a soft and compressible material, and the padding interior is held by the padding cover in a compressed operational state as compared with its non-compressed initial state; and/or
the padding interior is made of a foam material; and/or
the padding interior is made of a felt-type material; and/or
the padding interior comprises a pluratily of brushes; and/or
the padding cover of the padding configuration has an entrance region through which the padding interior and the padding cover can be joined together, and the said entrance region of the padding cover is closed off by the padding holder when the padding configuration is being retained by the padding holder. It is to be noted with reference to a soft and compressible padding interior that a particularly pleasant sensation or feeling is achieved during cleaning of facial skin regions by means of such a padding interior. It is quite possible, however, to provide a padding interior consisting of a comparatively hard material instead of a soft, compressible padding interior in a skin care device according to the invention, for example a padding interior of a synthetic resin material or a hard rubber which is enveloped in a padding cover of microfiber tissue.
The above and further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the description of an embodiment given below and are explained in more detail with reference to this embodiment.